It is well-known to apply video technology to record and quantify eye movements. Typically, when eye movements are recorded, the human wears video goggles with a small infrared camera whereby one eye of the human, typically the right eye, is located within the viewing field of the camera, e.g. using a mirror to deflect infrared light from the eye into the camera.
Video goggles with two infrared cameras for recording eye movements of both eyes are also known.
For some measurements, prior art video goggles seek to prevent visible light from reaching the human's eyes in order to avoid suppression of reflex eye movements, for example nystagmus, due to optic fixation of the human's eyes. Thus, prior art video goggles desirably provide a complete light proof seal around its circumference when worn by the human so that no visible light is allowed to pass through the seal. The eyes of a human are extremely light sensitive, especially after having accommodated to darkness for a while so that light, even at very low intensities, illuminating the interior of the video goggles may undesirably suppress reflex eye movements.
The required light proof seal is difficult to obtain with prior art video goggles that are intended to be used by different humans with different facial anatomy and often, doctors prefer to study eye movements in a dark room despite the fact that this makes the study much more cumbersome to perform.
The prior art video goggles also require proper cleaning between use by different humans.